I Lived
by AllthatConfetti
Summary: After hearing that Quinn can't come home from the Navy, Sue and the Glee club pulls some strings to bring her home so Rachel could stop moping around.


_Rachel,_

 _Love, there's not a day that goes by where I don't miss your smile, your laugh, that cute face you make when you're angry and stomp away. I'm writing to you to let you know that something came up, I know our visit is long overdue, but things are keeping me busy. I don't know when I'll come back, but don't worry, we will see each other in a couple months. I'm sorry, Rachel. I love you._

 _\- Quinn._

Rachel's shoulders slumped when she read that Quinn won't be here this week, her eyes blinked rapidly to stop the tears from spilling, but it was no use they were already rolling down her cheeks to her chin. She's been waiting nearly a year to be in Quinn's arms, to hear her voice, to see her. Ever since Quinn joined the Navy, time has been going slow and each day has been more painful than the last. The only thing she could do now was wait...and wait...and wait.

Folding the letter back into the envelope, she placed it in a box containing more letters from Quinn over the past year. She doesn't have the heart to re-read any of them, the more she does it, the more she hears Quinn's voice and it just breaks her.

The brunette sighed and went to the corner of the living room where her mini desk is, taking out quizzes and essays from her class and began grading. After a few B's and D's were written on the assignments, Rachel couldn't concentrate because of the letter. Usually, when she gets letters they don't have this strong effect on her, this letter however was telling her that she's not coming home, and that's her worst nightmare.

Rachel stood and walked to the kitchen to get some water and maybe take some sleeping pills for tonight. She passed by a burnt mark that Quinn made on their counter table by placing a hot pan, the teacher chuckled and lightly grazed the mark.

"Quinn, you're a dork." She says softly before popping the pills in her mouth and chugging down a tall glass of water.

The grading will have to do another night, tonight Rachel decided to just sleep in. No friends, no drinking, no grading- just sleep. Her mood and happiness drained the moment she read that letter and it's killing her. She sighed and shut off the lights to her living room and crawled into an empty bed, leaving the lamp light on.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel met up with her friends Kurt and Santana at the Lima Bean Coffee Shop to discuss the set list and choreography for the Glee club that she and Kurt are running. She can see that they had already order her a coffee and a buttered croissant, she could really use something in her stomach right now, it's been growling like a lion since last night.

"Hey guys," Rachel greeted her friends and took a seat next to Kurt then took a bite out of her buttery goodness "What's the plan?"

Kurt notice how puffy Rachel's eyes were, there's not enough foundation and powder in the world to cover that. He's known the diva since sophomore year of high school and he can tell that she's been crying all night, the signs are just flat out there on her face: puffy eyes, nose a pink shade, and she devours anything with butter in less than two minutes. Seriously, there was _two_ croissants on that table and now they are both gone.

"Is everything okay?" He eyed her cautiously.

Rachel faked a smile and nodded "Everything's fine, a little stress since we don't have anything for Nationals besides possible song choices, oh and by the way," She turns to the Latina "We're not doing mashups."

"Why not?" Santana snarled "We have done a lot of mashups in high school and they turned out fine."

"That's because Mr. Schue layered out the songs and is a master of combining, unlike us."

"Talking about mashups doesn't erase my question," Kurt says in a monotone, when he wanted answers or when he knows one of his friends are hurting, he won't stop till he gets to the bottom of it "I'm going to ask again, _are you okay_?"

The fake smile faded into its true form: a frown, Rachel reached in her bag and pulled out some tissues. Talking about Quinn always gets her teary eyed "I got a letter yesterday from Quinn… she's not coming home this week."

At this, Santana's skin tone seemed colorless at the news that her best friend won't be coming home again "When is she coming back?" She croaked out.

"I'm not sure," Rachel looked to the lifeless brown eyes, wanting to cry at Santana's vulnerability "But she's doing good and she's safe."

"That's really good to hear," Santana pursed her lips and even though she normally doesn't want to know anyone's feelings and mental state, she has to ask "Are you okay?"

"I have to be, I can't mope around all day waiting for her to come home."

Kurt laid a hand on her shoulder "It's okay if you're hurt, Rachel. I know how many times you had your hopes up only to be crushed down."

"I'm _not_ hurt," Her voice increased "I-I'm angry and-and tired of waiting!"

Kurt and Santana stayed quiet, afraid that if they'll ask another question Rachel might explode and drive off to god knows where. Rachel driving while she's hurt or upset, people will get hurt and buildings will be crashed.

They sat in silence till Santana's ringtone rang in her purse, it was an alarm telling her that they have ten minutes to head to school before their classes start. Kurt and Santana packed up their things and study plan while Rachel sat still.

"Aren't you coming?" Kurt pointed his head to the door.

Rachel waved them off "I'll catch up with you guys at Glee."

They patted her on the back as they exited the coffee house, Rachel stayed in her place just sipping her coffee and thinking of ways how she can occupy herself the rest of the day. After finishing her coffee, she went to her car and looked through her pictures and videos instead of turning on the engine. She clicked on an album named _"Summer 2014"_. It was when they took a trip to Cancun, Mexico. The pictures were filled with Quinn and her, smiling and laying on the beach. There was a video where Quinn recorded when they first landed, she decided to watch it.

" _We're finally here!" Quinn's voice screamed with amazement and also relief "It took us six hours in a crowded plane, but when you're riding with this beauty," Turning the camera towards her now sweaty girlfriend "Time just flies."_

 _Rachel planted a kiss to Quinn's lips "And when you're with her make sure you bring headphones!"_

" _For the record, I don't snore! She's just being crazy."_

Laughter filled the silent car and made Rachel shut her eyes and relish the sound of Quinn's laughter.

 _They kept recording till they reached their hotel, caught sightings of restaurants, the ocean, a water park (which Quinn suggested in going) and some lizards just walking on the pavements. Finally reaching their hotel room, Quinn spun on her heel to capture the soft, comfy room atmosphere._

" _This is huge! And look at that view!" She turned the camera to Rachel then zoomed to the window that displayed the ocean side and pink, purple sky "This view is pretty great, too."_

 _Rachel laughed as she pounced onto their king size bed "Quinn, turn off the camera and come to bed."_

 _Quinn arched an eyebrow "Or keep the camera_ _ **on**_ _."_

"Oh my god." Rachel chuckled at Quinn's inappropriate idea, she would've said yes if she weren't so tired that day.

" _As tempting as that sounds, we need to save the storage for the rest of our trip," Rachel came from behind and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's curvy waist "Now come to bed, baby."_

 _The blonde licked her cheek and sent her back to bed, she faced the camera to herself "Heaven at last. I love you, Rachel Berry."_

The video stopped.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray," Rachel sniffled, wiping her tears and snot onto her sleeve "Gross.."

This time she started her engine and headed to McKinley high school, hoping she didn't miss too much of class. It's not like she has done this before, usually she misses her eight a.m in class and show up thirty minutes later. Probably that's why her students like her so much, she's hardly there.

When she arrived at the parking lot, she took off her snot-tear filled jacket and threw it to the backseat. Her eyes are still bloodshot and puffy, she grabbed some eye drops from her glove compartment and dropped one per eye. Her kids won't notice the difference, they didn't even mention or complimented her on the decorations she did for her classroom, she spent hours doing that and not one word from anyone.

Rachel walked into the school with confidence, saying hello to passing students and teachers. She still had at least twenty more minutes left till her class ends, maybe she'll give out their homework and dismiss them early. Right when she entered her room, a bright red tracksuit was sitting at her desk watching the kids do their work, heads down and pencils moving from left to right. Rachel felt like she was in detention.

The woman in the red tracksuit turned her head to the door "Glad you decided to join us this time."

"Sue-"

"That's not my name."

Rachel groaned, she didn't want to deal with this right now " _Coach Sylvester_."

Sue smirked "That's more like it."

"You can leave now, I can take it from here."

Some of the students vigorously nodded their heads, Sue snapped her fingers and they began to work again "It's fine, your students need a change of pace for the first time considering you don't actually teach these kids anything."

"Yes. I. Do." Rachel says through her gritted teeth.

Sue pulls a crooked smile, loving the way she can easily get a rise from the annoying, tiny brunette "Really? I asked them if they have read the required book _"How To Kill a Mockingbird"_ and they all thought I meant The Hunger Games because I said Mocking."

Rachel looked to her class and wanted to laugh "They're just kids and it's almost the end of the school year. There's no more work to be done."

"Is that why you rarely show up on time? You just throw your papers to the floor and abandon these poor uneducated mouth breathers?"

"It's been a hard couple of months, Sue, give me a break."

"We've all had bad days," Sue stood from the chair "What makes you any different?"

Rachel didn't want to make a scene in front of her kids, didn't want them to think she's hurting "I'm not as strong as some people, can we leave it at that?"

"That's no reason to ditch your job just because Barbra Streisand isn't trending on Twitter."

"Quinn's not coming home!" Rachel yelled, something inside just snapped, her kids all stopped their writing, even Sue seemed to stop breathing "She was supposed to come back five months ago, but she never did. Then again she was supposed to come back, but something came up. Now I'm not so sure if she will ever come home."

Sue felt a sense of sorrow for not giving her a chance to speak, and to hear about Quinn still over there makes her uneasy in the pit of her stomach "Rachel-"

"Don't, I didn't tell you to feel sorry for me. I just thought you should know why I have been missing class for the last couple of months," The bell rang and the students didn't know whether to leave or stay "You guys could go, I'll be fine."

The class emptied out and now it was just her and Rachel "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, like it wasn't a big deal "I'm used to it."

"Of me yelling at you or about Q not being here?"

"Both," Rachel started to walk out the classroom "Thank you for covering my class."

Sue Sylvester was never a person to feel anything but pride and joy when it comes to winning something or getting whatever she wants, but this...this feeling of vexation is not settling too good for her. To hear about her former star cheerleader just gives her chills, it's been a year since she last talked to her about how she's leaving for the Navy. She remembers that Quinn said she'll come back soon to visit, that visit never came. She cannot stand around here feeling hopeless and depressed, she's Sue _freakin'_ Sylvester and she can do whatever she wants.

The coach marched her way to Principal Figgins' office, pushing teens against the lockers to get out the way. She can see Figgins swaying in his chair listening to, what she assumes, more opera music. Busting through the doors, she snatched the headphones and threw them over her shoulders. Figgins was more afraid than outrage as to why she did that.

"I can see that you're still waiting for your paperwork to magically finish itself." Sue snickered, eyeing the little piles of papers on his desk.

"What do you want, Sue?" Figgins' thick accent rang with annoyance.

"This Friday, I want you and the whole school to participate in an event to honor those who are serving our country. Navy, Air Force, Military, anything that has to do with killing outside forces."

Figgins furrowed his bushy eyebrows "And why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? Many kids here don't see their father or mother for months, even years, because they have to fight and risk their lives. It's no wonder that they are _failing_ their classes and _complaining_ to the school board." Sue knows that by mentioning the school board and how the student's education is at risk, Figgins will listen.

"They're complaining?" His voice became small instead of hollering at the blonde.

"And they're blaming you."

"They're what!?"

"You heard me."

Figgins scrambled through his desk for a pen and paper "You said this Friday, correct?" He jotted down a date and time for that day "I will make an announcement before the school day ends. J-Just make sure no one else is complaining!"

Sue's smirk came back, now that she has the power and authority over him, there's one more thing "Before you make that announcement, call this number and ask for this person." Taking out a piece of paper with the number and name.

"Thank you, Sue, for bringing this to my attention."

The school day went by and once it hit six period, that's when Figgins turned on his microphone and explained the event the school is hosting, even Rachel's ears perked up.

"Attention, attention everyone. It has come to my attention that many students and faculty members have a loved one serving our country. To honor those, we are throwing an event on Friday afternoon. There will be games, food, and the Glee club will perform a special number with a slid show. If you want to showcase your loved one, please submit your picture and other information by emailing the school. That is all, have a great day."

Not even a second before the intercom ended, Rachel fished out her phone and began typing out the email and trying to find a worthy picture of Quinn. Let's be honest, they are all picture worthy. Finally settling on the perfect photo, she pressed send and sighed happily.

"Everyone!" Rachel called out to her classroom "Take a moment and send in your picture, this is something you do not want to forget to do."

Only about five or six students took out their phones to do what their teacher wanted them to do. The rest of the class took this time to either lay their head down, check their social media, or listen to music.

"And to those who have someone in the military will get twenty extra credit points." Rachel was feeling extra cheerful, this event just brighten up her mood and possibly her day. The kids all smiled, after they were done they went to her desk and make sure they get their extra credit.

* * *

The week has never went by so slow before, well, in Rachel's opinion. She was so excited and happy this whole week, she gave out more extra credit and dismissed her class early just because she felt like it, and no homework! Rachel wanted her kids to focus on this event as much as possible.

The only strange part was everyone was giving her weird looks. Just the other day, Kurt couldn't stop looking like the Joker. She asked what's so funny, but he just brushed it off and said it was nothing. Then yesterday she was having lunch with Santana and she was being bubbly and hovering over Rachel's shoulder that whole day. It was weird because Santana is never bubbly, she's dark and lifeless.

The worst part was that Kurt and Santana banned her from the Glee rehearsal for the event, she asked why and they said that it was a surprise. Of course, Rachel was mildly upset since she was not a part of the Glee number, but she shook it off and was ten times more excited to see what her friends came up with.

Everyone gathered in the auditorium, kids and parents showed up with balloons and shirts that have their loved one's face on it. It was a beautiful sight to see. When Rachel was looking for an empty seat, Sue came behind her and guided her to the middle row where a seat had her name on it. Rachel raised a brow and asked why her seat was named but not others.

"Just so you can have a better look, besides this whole event was inspired by you."

Rachel's neck never turned so fast "Me?"

"After seeing how miserable you were, I pulled some strings to arrange this whole thing," Sue motioned her arm around the room "Just don't say I never did anything for you."

"Thank you… thank you so much." Rachel was hesitant to giving the coach a hug, but was surprised that Sue pulled her in and squeezed the daylights out of her. She squeezed back.

Rachel murmured small apologies as she made her way to her seat. It took at least six minutes for everyone to calm down and find their seats. Rachel's eyes widen when she saw her former teacher, Will Schuester, come to the stage.

"McKinley! How's everyone doing this evening?" The crowd cheered and whistled "That's good, we have something special in store for you all! The Glee club has arranged a little number and we hope you enjoy it."

The lights dimmed, the stage was the only thing with light. The overhead projector warmed up and displayed the first candidate with name and position of field. The tune to "I Lived" started to play, Will was the first to start the chorus.

 _[Will:]_

 _Hope when you take that jump_

 _You don't feel the fall_

Rachel tilted her head in confusion, she didn't know that Mr. Schue was a part of the song. She actually didn't know anything about this performance, so she prepared herself for more surprises. Then she saw Sam rolling Artie on his wheelchair.

 _[Will with Sam:]_

 _Hope when the water rises_

 _You built a wall_

 _[Artie:]_

 _Hope when the crowd screams out_

 _They're screaming your name_

 _[Artie with Sam:]_

 _Hope if everybody runs_

 _You choose to stay_

She hasn't those two in years! She wanted to cry, Sam's hair is now brown instead of the typical blonde bieber-haircut. And Artie… well… he hasn't changed.

 _[Mercedes:]_

 _I hope that you fall in love_

 _And it hurts so bad_

 _Yeah_

 _Oh!_

Rachel was stunned to hear her voice again, it always gave her chills. Mercedes spotted her out quickly and waved to her, she then walked to the side of the stage and dragged out a former Warbler and her best friend.

 _[Blaine:]_

 _And I hope that you don't suffer_

 _But take the pain_

Okay, now she's starting to think that Mr. Schue meant _2012_ Glee club instead of their current one. Where _are_ her Glee kids?!

 _[Blaine with Kurt:]_

 _Hope when the moment comes_

 _You'll say_

 _[Blaine and the Cast of Glee:]_

 _I, I did it all (x2)_

Santana and Brittany came to view with their pinkies linked together, just like the high school days.

 _[Santana with Brittany and the Cast of Glee:]_

 _I owned every second that this world could give_

 _I saw so many places, the things that I did_

 _Yeah, with every broken bone_

 _I swear I lived_

 _Yup. 2012 Glee club_ , Rachel thought. Either way, this was a nice surprise. Having her friends together again on a special day. More members from her Glee club came piling in, Puck was wearing his Air Force uniform and looking very mature than senior boy Puckerman. Tina came out with no black and dark clothing, she's a glowing rainbow. Then Finn came and lead the group to the center of the stage.

 _[Tina:]_

 _Hope that you spend your days_

 _But they all add up_

 _[Mercedes and Sam:]_

 _Ooh_

 _And when that sun goes down_

 _Hope you raise your cup_

 _Ooh_

 _[Finn and Puck:]_

 _I wish that I could witness_

 _All your joy and all your pain_

 _But until my moment comes_

 _I'll say_

 _[Will with Blaine, and the Cast of Glee:]_

 _I, I did it all (x2)_

 _[Finn and the Cast of Glee:]_

 _I owned every second that this world could give_

 _I saw so many places, the things that I did_

 _Yeah, with every broken bone_

 _I swear I lived_

The Glee club sang the rhythm of the song, the projector continued the slide show of every veteran. Rachel waited patiently to see Quinn's picture. It was going in alphabetical order according to first names, so her picture should come up soon. Her eyes started to water when her picture came up and smiled, even though she's not here physically, she can feel her.

Everyone on stage formed a straight line in the far back of the platform, the spotlight hit the far end of the curtain and Rachel nearly had a heart attack when a familiar voice sang the next chores.

 _[Quinn:]_

 _Hey_

 _With every broken bone_

 _I lived_

The blonde appeared from the spotlight wearing her Navy uniform. Everyone in the audience started to cheer and applaud her.

Rachel started to hysterically cry and clutched her mouth from sobbing to loud "Quinn!" With all her might, Rachel stood up with weak knees and ran her way to the side of the stage "My god, Quinn!"

The Glee club sang the rest of the verse as Rachel ran into Quinn's arms and completely broke down into tears. Quinn held Rachel with much force, not wanting to let go, afraid that if she does then she won't get her back. They shared a kiss that tasted like chap-stick and salt from Rachel's tears, the crowd increased their cheering.

"I've missed you so much!" Rachel cried out, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Quinn kissed her head and snuggled into her lover "I've missed you, too, Love."

The performance ended off with confetti showering the crowd, everyone then moved to their next activity which was either eat food or play some classic games like the ring toss and happy sack. The Glee club gave the couple their own time to catch up with each other.

"When did you come back- h-how, and why didn't you call?" Rachel was lost for words for the first time.

"Sue said it was a surprise and that she-"

"Wait, Sue? As in Sylvester?"

Quinn nodded "She and Figgins called my base saying there was a family death and that the funeral was this weekend. I just flew in two days ago and you could imagine my face when they told me that no one actually died."

"They?"

"Kurt, Santana, and the rest of the Glee club," Quinn tightens her hold around the brunette "They saw how upset you were when I didn't come back, so they threw this whole thing for you."

"It's been hard, Quinn. I'm surrounded by your smell, pictures, your clothes! You not coming back gives me a really bad feeling and puts me in an unstable state."

"Then get used to me being around because I won't be leaving for a while."

Rachel extracted herself and looked to Quinn with a raised brow "You're not going back?"

"Are you really questioning that?" Both girls turned around and saw Sue coming up on stage to join them "Be happy that she's staying."

Even though Sue has her guarded walls and snappy comebacks, Rachel could see deep down… way _way_ down that the cheer coach does care for her former students. Rachel smiled widely "Aw Sue, you do care!"

Sue cringed at the false (but true) accusation "I resent that statement, I just needed you to be back on your feet for you can actually do your job."

Quinn held her closer and mouthed a "thank you" to her former coach. Strangely, all those years of yelling and body pain did bring her and Sue much closer together.

"Welcome back, Q," Sue walked over and gave her a quick hug "Hopefully we could catch up this weekend?"

"I would love that."

Sue waited till she was out of sight to let go a giant smile and looked forward to this weekend.

"So," Rachel murmured, breaking the comfortable silence "How long will you be staying?"

"For as long as you need me," Quinn tilted her girlfriend's chin upward to plant a mind blowing kiss to her lips "I love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel licked her cheek and giggled "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

* * *

 **Inspired by my friend who surprised me when he came to visit from the US Air Force.**


End file.
